


The Great and Powerful Aiba

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: rainbowfilling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba can see Nino's future all too clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great and Powerful Aiba

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came together very quickly. Also, this is a pairing I do not wrote very often (I think like, once before?) so if you have any thoughts or feelings, please feel free to share them with me!

“You’re future looks really promising!” Aiba beams at him.

Nino stares back at him unimpressed.

“No really, really promising!” Aiba insists. 

Fresh from the shower, Aiba has a towel draped over his head in a poor imitation of a shawl as they chat over Aiba’s coffee table, several cans of beer sitting between them. Nino watches amused as Aiba presses his fingers to his temples, face a mask of concentration. While showering, Aiba decided that the new shampoo he’d tried (and subsequently gotten in his eyes) had somehow made him develop the ability to see the future.

Nino knows Aiba well enough to know that he’s really just hoping to cheer Nino up and make him forget about the pain he is in. His muscle already feels about a hundred times better than when he first pulled it, but that only means he no longer wants to punch every person he sees in the face while hobbling along the corridors of the studios. He heaves a sigh and raises his eyebrows expectantly, “Is there money involved?”

Aiba purses his lips, brow furrowing as he “looks into the future” and offers Nino a small smile, “Sorry, no money. But it does feel warm.”

“Am I getting laid?” Nino asks brightly while draining the rest of his beer.

Aiba laughs, “You know there is more to life than money and sex, right?” he chides lightly.

“Well, you did say it felt warm.\, and sex gets me pretty sweaty.” Nino points out helpfully. “You’re not going to drag me to a beach in some convoluted attempt to try and help me recuperate are you?” He asks, horrified at the thought.

Aiba shakes his head slowly, “No, you shouldn’t have to go very far to feel this warmth. In fact, you don’t need to move at all.” He shifts to his knees and makes his way to Nino, eyes bright and smile plastered onto his face.

Suddenly it’s as if Nino has developed foresight and knows what will happen next. A grin tugs at his own lips and Aiba’s head dips and he leans in, kissing Nino gently. Nino sighs into the kiss, lips becoming pliant as Aiba’s move against his. His hands settle on Aiba’s waist as Aiba’s hands fist in his hair, tugging to find a better angle.

As they move apart, Nino can’t help but to let out a small snort of laughter, quickly ducking his head and bringing his hand up to cover his mouth to cover the noise. The look on Aiba’s face makes his heart thump a million beats per minute and he’s dimly aware that Aiba has performed yet another miracle.

“I told you I have ESP now, Nino.” He says seriously, only breaking character after Nino has successfully dislodged his towel by hitting him with a throw pillow. “Ah, I think I’ve lost my powers for good!” he claims while flailing dramatically and twisting his face into a pout.

“Oh no. Whatever shall we do?” Nino deadpans as he shifts, and winces as his leg twinges from the effort.

Aiba is suddenly near him again, warm arms wrapping around him squeezing just shy of uncomfortable. “Aiba-chan” Nino says thickly, “I can barely breathe.” And even if it’s more to do with the emotions welling up within him and not with Aiba’s arms around him, he still needs to shift the blame somehow. “Idiot.” He mutters as Aiba quickly backs up and, apologizing for not thinking his actions through.

Aiba’s grin is contagious as he picks the towel up once again, draping it back over his head, “Wait! I think I’m having another vision! This time, you’re naked!”

This time Nino doesn’t try to stop the laugh that bursts forth, “I hope all of your visions end up like this,” he says wistfully as he pulls Aiba back in for another kiss.


End file.
